Beautiful Disaster
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song: Beautiful Disaster. Listen to it. It'll remind you of Grissom. Anyway, this is a GilSara Romance. : First CSI fic. Please dont hurt me!
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Disaster **

**By Robin Gurl**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Own nobody well except Jack Dogeart:D Hahahaha! **

**(Um this is my first CSI fic. I'm a real big Grissom fan and I like to pair him up with Sara xD)**

"I don't understand you." Her words were still in his head after for years. "If you and I didn't work so well together how come I've been working for you for so long? You know it's fine if you don't love me- but stop leading me on."

He hadn't been able to defend himself either way so as usual he just went silent and stared past her.

"Sara? What's wrong?" It was Nick. He glared at Gil who was staring blankly at an unknown spot on the wall. "Your yelling can be heard all over the lab."

"Don't worry- I finally see where I stand. Excuse me."

His heart was yelling at him to call her back and prove her wrong. His mind was telling him to just ignore her and she was just going on like usual. His mind rode over his heart and he watched her leave.

Nothing went back to the way it had been. Since that conversation was Sara ignoring him like the plague and the other members of his team just stared at him.

It wasn't his fault. She had done it. People don't fall in love with him. He was just Gil Grissom- the Geek- The Nerd. Not the lover.

He leaned back in his chair taking his glasses off and putting his fingers to the bridge of his nose groaning.

Grissom had always said that social and work life never mixed. In order to keep that rule he just didn't have a social life. He preferred it that way- until he inspired a young girl- no not girl- woman, to follow his path.

His efforts to change only had resulted in a fake love front for her.

"Gil- that case you put us on- you may want to look at the report."

"Catherine- I'm a little busy here"

"I can see that. Studying the insides of your eyelids. Must be exciting."

"Ok, what have you got again?"

"The abuser case. This man's sick." She threw the file down on his desk. "He's gotten away with this for 20 years."

"Catherine- I'm not impressed. This is like every mad serialist in Las Vegas."

Her blue eyes iced over. "Look at the names of the victims."

Just so she wouldn't decapitate him right there he smiled uneasily and then went serious and picked up the case folder. His eyes scanned the list and his heart literally stopped when he saw her name.

Sara Sidlar

He was out of his office in a flash. Case folder in his hand, he didn't exactly know where he was going until his legs stopped in the breakroom. Nick, Warrick, Greg and Sara were all sitting there talking.

"Everyone except Sara, out." On his command the other three were up and out in seconds.

"Oh so now I can't mingle with the other 99 of the male population?"" She stood up and started to leave.

"Sit down. I know about you and this Jack Dogeart."

She froze and clenched her fists together

"How come you didn't tell me? You shouldn't be on this case."

She turned around glaring. "Gil, why would I tell you anything? You don't care. It's just a legal matter to you."

"No- you're wrong. It's not." He stared up at her just as meanly. "I care about my co-workers."

"Then show it. What's your dumb reason for me not being on the case if it's not legal?"

"You could be hurt again. When did this happen."

"This is why I didn't tell you." She walked over and leaned on the table staring him in the eye. "I'm not going to be treated as one of your victims."

"Sara, sit down. tell me for your safety and the safety of the other 2 million girls in the USA what he did. "

Sara huffed and strode to the door opening it slightly before he continued.

"Either I do it or one of the police men do it. They won't be as caring as I will- but I'll let you choose."

When she turned around two tears slid down her cheeks. "No, I already tried. I'm sorry. You just don't get it. That night I came to you crying and messed up- I had been raped. I needed comfort from the one male in my life who wouldn't flirt with me. You didn't give it to me period. You've had your chance- now leave me alone."

The door slammed loudly and he sat there in silence- one tear slid down his cheek and smeared her name on the list of victims.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Disaster **

By Robin Gurl 

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Own nobody well except Jack Dogeart:D Hahahaha!**

"You know even for you this is over doing it." Warrick waved his hand in front of Gil's face. "No sleep in a week? Tell me you've at least eaten."

"Eating only feeds to the hunger. Hunger is a choice."

"Ok- what ever. Any reason why you are so into this case?" All over Gil's desk were papers, books, and folders.

"I'm not "in" to this case, Warrick. I'm doingm y job." Gil's face never left his paper.

"So doing your job means not eating or sleeping for a week? You're acting like the rest of us. Is this case personal?"

"Why are you asking me all of this? I thought I gave you and Sara that murder case at the Casino." He watched Warric sit down and stare at him.

"Whatever is going on between you two is effecting our case."  
"I'm sorry?"

"Stop playing dumb Grissom. You can't run anymore. Sara told us everything."

Grissom's eyes widened. "She told you? What did she say?"

"I can't tell. All I know is that she's hurt. What happened between you two?"

"She's one of the victims in my case- so I took her off the case and that's it."

"That's it? I think something else is going on- otherwise you wouldn't be here day in and day out on this case." Warrick let out a frustrated sigh. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel? It's freaking human emotion, Grissom, not the bubonic plague."

"This "feeling" isn't there."

"It is and it's very plain obvious. If you love her just tell her."

"Tell her what? We- she and I - have nothing to say on this issue and this conversation is closed. Get back to work." The tone in his voice told Warrick he'd hit the jack pot.

Warrick stood up and leaned over Grissom's desk. "Fine. Here are my last words- Sara's a fragile woman. You of all people know that under her tough personailty is a scared human being. You of all people putting her through this just so you can run away from how you feel isn't fair on her."

He stood back up to his full hieght and stalked out slamming the door shut knocking almost every book off it's shelf.

"Warrick where were you man We got to finish the evidence reports before Grissom and Catherine hang us both." Nick waved a bag at him. 

"I was trying to knock some sense into Grissom."

"That's a lost cause. What was it about?"

Together they walked into the break room. Greg, Sara, and Catherine were eating lunch and talking. Actually it was more of Greg bending in front of the microwave shouting at his food to heat faster, Sara telling him to shut up and Catherine trying to read a case file.

Warrick looked uncomfortablly over at Nick, "It's more of who."

"Hey, girl, how is it going?" Warrick sat down getting a look from Nick and Catherine. He smiled at Sara who raised her eye brows dropping her fork back in her Fettichini.

"Ok- you are being to nice. What is going on?"

"I can't just ask how you are doing?"

"No. You can't."

"Sara- he's unarmed. Chill."

"Fiesty. Fiesty."

"Greg, stop talking to your food." Sara exclaimed throwing a napkin and the young man.

"Whaaat? If you talk to it maybe it'll heat faster."

"Ok. Weirdo. Next."

The microwave beeped and Greg triumphantly pulled out his dinner from the steaming little box and turned around with a grin.

"Vic-tor-REE!"

"Great. Now eat!"

"No actually, boys I need to talk to Sara alone. Can you please step out for a couple of minutes?" Catherine's eyes iced over and Warrick stood up immediately yanking Nick up with him.

Greg gave her puppy eyes. "Oh come on, my lunch just got warm. You know how Grissom is about eating in the lab!"  
"Greg." 

"Yeh-Yeh. Ok." He grumbled and stood up. Started to walk to the door and turned around to give his "lunch" another sorrowful look before Nick dragged him out by ear.

Sara growled and crossed her arms leaning back in her chair, "Ok, why is everyone bent on me not socializing with the male species? You and Grissom have gone so weird."

""Since you wouldn't talk to Grissom- figured you might talk to me." Catherine seemed very confident and it made Sara get defensive.

"And why exactly would i talk to you?"

"Because I'm a woman. I'm in your same situation love life wise." She smiled and comfortingly, "It's ok. You can talk to me just like an old girl friend."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh come on tell me, was he cute? Handsom? Tall and dark?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Every girl feels better after bragging or complaining about her date."  
Sara blinked surprised then let a small smile slip out her arms relaxed slightly. "Yeh- he was cute. A bit hairy on the chest but a nice kisser other wise. Tall Dark and Handsome."

"Where did you meet him?" Catherine secretly pressed the record button on her cell phone while pretending to check the time. "I didn't think you drank."

"I do. A bit. Only if I've just been dumped. Grissom had jsut told me to forget it so I needed comfort. I met this guy at some bar and he started to flirt with me. I wasn't drunk so I remember what happened up until the point he did drug me. Must have slipped it into one of my colas."

"Cola? You were at a bar."

"I said, I didn't drink much. After two drinks of wine I went to straight cola."

"Smart. Could have saved your life."

"That's comforting." Sara replied sarcastically. "So anyway, he drove me to his house and on the way there I started to feel groggy. I tried to run but he caught me. I must have blacked out. The last I remember is waking up on the street. I ran to Grissom's house and he told me not to get drunk and I just went home."

"You didn't go to the police?"

"And said what? Hi my name is Sara Sidlar from the Crime Lab, I think I was drugged and raped? They would have laughed at me."

"Sara- you were hurt they wouldn't have laughed. We're CSI but we're human."

"Easy for you to say. Are we done?"

"Yes. We are."

Sara stood up and stalked out of the room. Catherine sighed and laid her head down on the table into her arms. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Sara- are you alright?" Grissom and Greg were walking by to the breakroom right into Sara who pushed through them knocking Greg back into the wall.

Sara froze and turned around. "You should know, Grissom because you caused all of it. Leave me alone."

Grissom held his hands up wide eyed and Greg got back on his feet watching her stalk off into her office.   
Greg whistled rubbing the back of his head. "MEOW! Talk about super PMS. She must have a whopper. At least we can say she's not pregnant."

"Greg, don't talk unless you have something intelligent to say." Grissom reprimanded.

"Ouch. Ouch. What is this pick on Greg day?"  
"Greg, every day is pick on Greg day. Now go."

"Yeh yeh, I'm going. Bye."

Grissom leaned against the wall and stared at the door where Sara disappeared into. Had he really caused all of this? Everyone walking by seemed to give him glares and stares. He shivered and ran into the breakroom escaping.

End Chapter 2


End file.
